


Decisions

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Tomoe knows exactly what Himari is trying to do and she will not fall for it.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the random interactions in the game as well as the new season of the anime. Good times

Shopping with Himari is never dull but Tomoe is starting to feel the exhaustion setting in.  They have been at this for what feels like hours even if the watch on her wrist claims that only forty five minutes have passed.  But as she watches Himari excitedly scour the mall for deals, an excited gleam in her eye, Tomoe can only shake her head in amusement.  

Himari pauses in front of the next shop, her eyes going wide, and Tomoe is almost afraid to see what it is that has caught her attention this time.  Thankfully it is only the clothing store and Tomoe can feel herself begin to relax slightly. 

“You know-”  The words are cut off within seconds.

“It’s perfect!”  Without missing a beat, Himari grabs Tomoe’s hand and tugs her into the store.  

Tomoe follows along, biting back a laugh.  As much as she appreciates Himari’s enthusiasm, they had already picked out three other _ perfect _ outfits earlier in the afternoon.

“More perfect than the last one?”  Tomoe cannot help but tease.

Himari spares a moment to stick out her tongue before quickening her pace and leading Tomoe to one of the racks.  Her fingers quickly flip through the hangers until she finds the appropriate size and moments later she is holding up the shirt in front of Tomoe.  Narrowing her eyes, Himari silently critiques the sight before her. After a few minutes, she hums lightly, lowering her arm. “Something is missing.”

“You could pair it with those shorts.”  Another voice breaks in and Tomoe stiffens in surprise.  She knows that voice.

Himari gasps, turning to the rack once more in search of the missing piece.  Once she has them in her hand, Himari practically bounces on her toes before holding both up in front of Tomoe.  

Saya moves closer, standing at Tomoe’s side.  “Maybe add one of the flannels as well?”

Placing the clothes over one arm, Himari reaches for one of Saya’s hands.  “Saya, where have you been all my life?” 

Saya laughs, the sound making Tomoe’s heart race.  “I’m sure you would have figured it out without my help.  You always choose such amazing outfits.”

Himari soaks up the compliment, releasing Saya’s hand to place it on her hip and strike a pose.  “Only the best for Afterglow.”

Glancing over, Saya very clearly lets her gaze run up and down Tomoe’s form.  “I’ve noticed.”

Tomoe can feel her throat go dry.

Himari sighs dramatically, clutching the clothing to her chest. She turns her gaze to Tomoe, eyes sparkling with mischief.  “It’s just a shame Tomoe keeps trying to insist that she doesn’t need another outfit.”  

Tomoe knows exactly what Himari is trying to do and she will not fall for it.

Saya glances between the clothing and Tomoe with an unreadable expression.  “That is a shame. It would have looked perfect.”

Tomoe can feel her resolve starting to slip.

“I know, right!?”  Himari bites her lip, clearly holding back a laugh.  She is well aware of Tomoe’s internal struggle.

Tomoe’s hand twitches slightly, brushing against the pocket where her wallet is.

Saya pats Himari’s shoulder.  “Sadly, I can’t stay to help but good luck convincing her, I know just how stubborn Tomoe can be.”  

Tomoe feels like she should be insulted but Saya isn’t exactly wrong.  

“I’ll do my best.”  Himari shares a look with Saya and the two seem to be communicating without words.  

Tomoe can feel a shiver running down her spine.

Saya brushes past, smiling at Tomoe as she passes by.  “I hope you make the right decision.”

Tomoe is already reaching for her wallet the moment that Saya is out of sight.  “Not a word.”

Himari just grins, handing the clothes to Tomoe and following her to the cashier.

**Author's Note:**

> Himari was minutes away from saying they would look good on Saya's floor


End file.
